Vriska's side
by Zombies are evil
Summary: Vriska's entire life, from her perspective.


I'm from the planet of Alternia. My mother, my lusus, was a large spider who had me murder my friends to feed her, starting when I was three. If I didn't feed her, she would die. If she died, I would 8e killed.

I was raised with my neigh8or. His father was my gru8siter, and he took care of me during my free time. I only knew them until I was 4. Then I was introduced to Terezi Pyrope. She 8ecame my 8est friend. My sister. We did everything together.

She was the one who would kill me in the future.

Eventually, I was introduced to Eridan Ampora. He joined my sister and I in our games. Together, he and I found the ruins of our ancestors. He found the Ara8s Crosshairs. A rifle, his ancestor The Orphaner Dualscar wielded. I found the Flourites Octet, my ancestors journal, and a cue 8all.

That journal 8ecame like my 8i8le.

It was full of stories and adventures that made my heart soar. It was how I found out a8out my ancestor. It told of her pir8ing days... Her kismesis, the Orphaner... Her slave lover. The legisl8or she killed. And the m8sprit that would kill her.

Eridan and I 8ecame kismesis' after our ancestors. We wanted to pass on their legacy.

It didn't work though... A few sweeps l8r I dumped him. He was just as jealous as his ancestor was.

I found out that the Orphaner had stopped his 8lack feelings for Mindfang... He had fallen in love with her... I was right to 8reak up with Eridan when I did.

Then I met him. He looked like how the journal descri8ed him. Large horns, like a 8ull. 8rown 8lood. He looked like him. The Summoner. Mindfang's m8sprit, her killer.

I ran to him. I em8arrassed myself 8y doing so... I wanted to hear him laugh, like his ancestor. Loud, happy, cheerful.

8ut I didn't...

He was weak.. He could 8arely hold me up, although when I met him I was only 100 pounds. He was lanky, and he stuttered! Stuttered! I was angry. How dare this 8oy pretend to 8e his descendent? How dare he get my hopes up?

My heart crum8led, I was a wreck. I couldn't 8elieve that he was who he said he was. I cried. When I saw him again, I h8ed him. I h8ed his face, how he acted, how he would apologize for every single thing he did. He sickened me.

8ut my sister consoled me. She said that we were still young, that we didn't act exactly like our heroes either. I relaxed. I figured he would grow into his role. We 8ecame friends. He introduced us to a maroon 8looded girl named Aradia. Together, those two 8ecame Team Charge. Terezi and I, Team Scourge.

It was a game. Sometimes they won. Sometimes we did. Sometimes Eridan came in and we all played together. Eridan once 8rought a girl named Feferi, to 8e the queen in our game.

Her ancestor was still alive. The Imperial Condescension. She told me things, Feferi did. She said that her ancestor has culled all of the heiresses 8efore her. Feferi was scared.

I told her not to worry. That if anything happens, run to the seas and hide with her mother. I pitied her. She and I were the same. She had to kill others lusii to feed her lusus.

8ack then, she was misera8le. 8ut then, Eridan found a solution. He would kill the lusii for Feferi. And I would take the orphaned trolls for my lusus. It was a system. It worked.

Feferi smiled more after that. It was all working for us. We were having fun. This was the highlight of our lives. We were only 4 1/2 sweeps old.

My neigh8or had met this girl online. He told me a8out her. That she liked to pretend to 8e a cat. He had a pale crush on her, I could sense it. He also told me that she liked to roleplay. I was interested.

I contacted her. She and I talked for awhile 8efore we started to rp. I asked her questions a8out her life. She lived in a cave. She hunted like a 8east to feed herself.

I 8ecame jealous of her lusus. Her lusus could hunt 8y herself. Hunted animals. Her name was Nepeta Leijon. She named her lusus. Pounce de Leon. I thought that was silly. Lusii didn't have names. Despite that, for fun, I named my lusus Charlotte. I never called her that.

Nepeta eventually 8ecame scared of me. She thought my spider-sona was terrifying. A few days l8r, I saw her RPing with Terezi and her dragon-sona. I didn't talk to either of them for a week.

Terezi met someone named Karkat online. He was loud, and angry for no reason. She called him Karkles. Karkat never really got along with anyone. He introduced the rest of us to a 8oy named Gamzee.

Gamzee was very strange. He consumed sopor. He talked a8out miracles, and how the messiahs were watching over us. He wore face makeup and honked like a horn. I didn't have much patience for him. He was supposed to 8e the descendent of the Grand High8lood. A su8juggul8or in training. He was annoying. A month or so l8r, Feferi told me a8out at 8oy she liked. She said his name was Sollux, and that he was psychic like I was.

He was the descendent of the Psiioniic. A poor low8looded troll, who was made captive on the Imperial Condescension's ship. He was her helmsman, 8y force. He was the moirail of our troll Jegus. The Sufferer and Signless. The mutant who fought for justice and equality upon all of Alternia. With his mother, The Dolorosa. His m8sprit, the Disciple and Nepeta's ancestor. As well as the Psiioniic. I found newspapers in old li8raries a8out his fight.

He lost. He was killed 8y Equius' ancestor, the Executioner Darkleer. The Exasper8. Darkleer was ordered to kill the Disciple. He couldn't go through with it. My ancestor saved him from the Grand High8loods wrath.

I was contacted one day 8y a girl named Kanaya. She 8ecame my moirail. She loved to fuss over me. I've never met someone like her. She made me dresses, and clothes, and got angry when I spoke to anyone 8ut her. She was an amazing moirail, 8ut sometimes she got distant. She stared at me sometimes, like I was the most important person in the world to her.

I didn't get it then.

She loved me.

She was the descendant of my ancestor's lover. The Dolorosa's descendant.

When I was 5 1/2, she kissed me.

I still didn't get it.

I waved it off as pale affection. She kept getting closer to me. More affection8. Once, when I came 8ack from a particularly heated 8attle with Eridan, she flipped. She yelled at him, and threatened him after 8andaging up my scrapes and kissing my 8ruises. She started to auspisticize 8etween him and I.

All the while, I was getting more frustr8ed with Tavros. He wasn't training enough, he wasn't enough like him. I thought I liked him. When I was 6, I asked Kanaya to make me a fairy dress. Tavros loved fairy tales. He loved stories, just like I did. I went to his hive, I told him to put on his Flarping outfit 8eforehand. I kissed him.

I could sense his fear, his confusion, his surprise. He didn't kiss me 8ack. I threw him on the floor. I manipul8ed him to want to kiss me 8ut it was no use. He 8roke my heart for the second time. In my anger and pain, I threw him off the cliff he was living on and paralyzed him.

Somehow, Kanaya had seen our kiss. She stopped talking to me. Aradia and Terezi cornered me, yelling and screaming at me for what I had done to him. When I tried to explain, they 8locked me out. I wasn't hurt as much as I thought I would. I was angry. It was all his fault. If he just kissed me 8ack none of that would have happened!

8ut he didn't..

Aradia decided to hurt me. She haunted me with the spirits of my mother's victims. They terrified me. They screamed at me, and tore at my clothes and pulled my hair, they kept screaming they just wouldn't stop. I cried and screamed for help, 8ut their wails covered up mine, no one could hear me.

My neigh8or found me passed out on the floor. I had 8een clawing at my ears, 8lood was all over me. He 8andaged me up, and made sure I was ok. The spirits were gone. I was scared.

I decided to manipul8 her moirail. Sollux, the psionic. I made him consume his mind honey. He kept it for his lusus, so it would 8e calm. It made him go insane. I made him go to Aradia's house. He was ravenous and crazy.

He killed her. I was scared again. I apologized to Aradia. She was a ghost now, she said she didn't care. I didn't 8elieve her.

I told Equius to make her a ro8ot 8ody. He was good at mechanics. He was more than happy to do what I wanted. She went crazy. Equius filled the 8ody with his navy 8lood. The jump from maroon to 8lue was too much for her.

She was pissed off. She found me in my lands with Tavros, he and I were exploring. She 8eat me half to death. Tavros rescued me, taking me somewhere else, away from her. I told him to kill me.

He didn't. I was angry. He was letting me 8leed out slowly. It was the worst way to die.

Then I woke up. I got dressed, I went home. That man 8othered me again. With the white text. Doc Scratch. I found out l8r, that he was one of Lord English's pawns. His slave.

He was always very odd. He treated me like a little kid, 8ut he was similar to Kanaya as well. He was... affection8 in his speakings of me. He made me nervous. Apparently, Terezi told him that I had the cue 8all that I had found with Eridan so long ago.

Scratch went crazy, and made the 8all explode in my face. It took my arm, and my eye. I was in so much pain. I opened my eyes. I couldn't see my right side. Where was my eye? Where was my arm? I stood up. I knew who did it. I sent my powers over. I made her look into the sun. I 8linded her.

I owed her that much. Then, I went to my neigh8ors. I passed out in his arms, and went I woke up, my stu8 was 8andaged, along with my eye. He made me an arm. It was full of navy 8lood, and it had his sym8ol on it. He offered to replace the sym8ol and 8lood, 8ut I refused.

I thought it would make for a good story in the future.

The attachment process was painful. It 8urned and the metal of the arm stung my muscle as it was pulled and attached to it. It was a8solute agony. Equius kept me at his hive for 3 weeks.

He had un8andaged my face, it scarred. The scar was 8eautiful, in itself. It was all shades of cerulean 8lue, shining like large, mut8ed scales on a fish. When I opened my eye, there was the red gleaming of metal. Equius had replaced my eye. I thanked him, and returned home, with an eye patch over my 8attle wound.

Things went 8ack to normal for a while. Then Sollux made a game. We started making teams. I was on the red team.

We met some aliens then. I was mostly interested in one. His name was John Eg8ert.

I loved him. He was my 8est friend, my everything now. Terezi didn't like him. She threatened him, and 8ecame friends with one of the other aliens, Dave. Our goal was, to have our apprentices fight each other. A way of fighting 8etween us, I suppose. We never got the chance.

I told John everything. A8out my life on Alternia. What I was put through. My weaknesses. He didn't 8elittle me.

He pitied me. He told me a8out Earth. I wanted to go there. Where the sun wouldn't 8urn you if you stepped under it's rays. Where there was a law against killing people. He said that after the game, he would take me there. He would show me everything. I never got to.

At least not when I was alive. I found out that Gamzee had gone insane. He had stopped eating his sopor. Karkat sent Equius to kill him. 8ut he couldn't do it. Gamzee killed him, and Nepeta.

Then, Tavros came for me. He had 8een given new, ro8otic legs. He tried to kill me. I slapped him, and I stabbed him with his lance. I threw him.

Apparently, Eridan had killed others too. He killed Feferi, and hurt Sollux. We somehow met together. Then, Kanaya came in. She was glowing. She had Eridan's cape around her, she was 8leeding. Had Eridan hurt her too? She cut Eridan in half with her chainsaw, and she kicked Gamzee where the sun would sure as hell never shine.

Then she punched me. I never saw her so forceful 8efore. It made my heart pound, I didn't know what was going on. I think I had fallen for her for a short moment. I ran while I could. I had to find that dog. The one who was killing everyone's dream-selves.

I ended up alone on that rooftop. Until Terezi came. We would gam8le my f8. Life or death. I used my powers to change the outcome. I knew she'd never actually have the guts to kill me. I was wrong. When I turned to leave, she sta88ed me in the 8ack.

It didn't hurt as much as I thought. The physical pain wasn't 8ad. The emotional pain was. My heart had 8een 8roken again.

I didn't stay down. I got up. Nothing hurt anymore. I had to see John. At least once

I flew, and flew. I contacted his past self. I asked if he remem8ered me. 8ut he didn't. This was 8efore I had ever talked to him. I told him a8out me, and us.

I told him to look out his window. He came down. He handed me a coat. He said that I looked cold. We 8onded more. I showed him my hive, and my mother. He started to understand again. I stayed with him. I watched him grow up. And he watched my 8ody mature. We're still together. We're happy.

Finally happy.


End file.
